


SM Hungerblox

by kalyx70



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hunger Games, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, roblox au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalyx70/pseuds/kalyx70
Summary: Former graduates of Robloxian High School and Royale High must overcome challenges and beat the system that's kept them at the bottom. To get to that, though, they have to make a lot of sacrifices.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story. Please give critiques and support what you see by giving kudos and sharing the story (:

Izsabelle’s Perspective

Izsabelle woke up to another meaningless day flipping burgers and frying fries. It was lunch break and she couldn't help but think about her wasted life potential. She wanted to be a culinary student, but Izsy also had to pay the bills.

She ate her McRib, bought on her way to work. Izsy, after an early graduation from Robloxian High School, didn’t have many job opportunities in the district. So to save some time, she got hired at Cook Burgers. She didn’t know how long she would stay there. Izsy was a worker there for 3 years now, with no signs of promotion. She opened her phone.

Izsy received a notification from the high school district group chat. It was Loise, her childhood friend that now worked as a delivery girl at Work at a Pizza Place. She opened the message. It read, “did u hear the news 😮😮😮” Izsy raised a brow, "Wdym 😐😐" 

Joysh sent a reply. Izsy always considered removing him, as she considered him a good for nothing jock, perhaps even a himbo. He barely passed Royale High without her help. 

The message read, “You mean the hunger games THE Tiema Hubber nominated me for, lol? 🔥🗣️” 

L0ise is typing…

katrynaiscool02 is typing…

L0ise: "Lmaooo Joysh you're gonna get flamed there, you're going up against the top representatives from each district, you're nothing but a small brain jock 🗿🗿" 

Litzsabelle: "can you tell me more abt these hunger games? heard that there was a few rule changes" 

coolguyjoysh is typing…

coolguyjoysh: "yuh! a few reps from each district are chosen or sign up and this year its whoever gets the more clout"

Izsy scoffed, as he actually said something expositional. She saw another message.

"Ofc I'm gonna win lolllll"

katryna02: “i run this district lol im gonna make tiemma sabotage you 🗿 im not joining because this district needs a good leader 😊😊” Izsy tended to be nice to Katryna, but that was mainly surface level. She thought of Katryna as a manipulative person. Katryna somehow finessed Tiemma into letting her run the district, fresh out of Robloxian High School.

coolguyjoysh: "bruh you wouldn't last 3 seconds in the arena 😐😐"

LITzsabelle❌🧢: " Joysh you were probably chosen cuz ur an eboy, you have 0 robux or skill 👁👃👁"

Iszy’s lunch break was over. She would have to think about this later. She knew one thing though, she wouldn’t let Joysh get the W.


	2. Chapter 2

Mathaniel’s perspective

Mathaniel was tired. Ever since the draft started, he had to convince people around the country to join the games from the break of dawn until night time. Mathan was once a participant in the prestigious Hunger Games, a veteran.

Mathan used to be the head of firebending in the Combat District. A vocal minority still considered him to be the best. He was rusty, though. Mathan had nothing to show of his efforts but a 2nd place Clout Medal and a few raises to his paycheck. He hoped to not participate again, after all he saw too many perish for his ambitious cause, even if Mathan didn’t make his intentions clear.

He had a few more recruitments he needed to do. Mathan resented the hierarchy in Roblox, even though he was at the top. He knew a lot about the hierarchy, perhaps too much. 

Mathan walked into a local burgeria, expecting the usual grimy, artificial food from the chain. He placed his order, his usual double patty burger, and waited. A giant rat scurried across the floor; Mathan grimaced.

“Here is your cheeseburger, on the house sir.” A young waitress gave him the wrong order, but it was free. He took a bite. His eyes widened ever so slightly, the burger was actually good.

Mathan called over the waitress and said, "The burger is really good, great flavor. Keep up the good work, and give the chef my remarks!" The waitress gave him a smile, "Of course sir, have a good rest of your day!" 

“You know, joining the Roblox Hunger Games gives scholarships for things like Culinary School. You should join.” Mathan walked out of the burgeria, satisfied. He decided to walk home.

Walking down the streets of the combat district, Mathan decided to check in on a former student of his. He walked by countless tall, towering skyscrapers, trying to find a certain arena. Once he reached his destination, he searched for his pupil.

Mathan started to spectate the match currently going on. A close match pursued in Final Strike, a certain ice wielding assassin was on the ropes. In the blink of an eye…

GAME  
AJimothy02 wins (8 kills)


End file.
